peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 February 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-19 ;Comments *Show kicks off with a track from a compilation album with a “somewhat controversial title." *It is the first night ever that listeners can send in text messages as well as emails. Peel seems most gratified by the response. *There is a competition in the programme to win entry to the Jeff Mills live set at Maida Vale the following Wednesday, 26 February 2003. *There is laughter in the background when JP launches into discussion of blues singer Tommy McClennan with, "When I was a lad, I read these jazz magazines…." He quickly clarifies that this was “not a euphemism” and they were “magazines about jazz.” *Peel reports that Andy Kershaw had phoned him that afternoon asking for more information about the Detroit Cobras. *Says he now doesn’t know anyone he knew before the age of 28, except members of his family and his mate Sparrow Harrison. “Kind of sad, isn’t it? Could be a Home Truths story.” *The Invasion of Iraq would take place the following month. The Tom Lehrer and Higher Intelligence Agency tracks appear timely. *Presses the wrong button and fails first time to play ‘Inhilation sic Blues” by Aereogramme, who are the second in a week of session artists beginning with the letter A. Says he had originally been down to take the Vincent Price role in their version of Michael Jackson's ‘Thriller’ and regrets that he didn’t. *''"Here’s a White Stripes tune that I can play you,"'' he says, still smarting about recent grief from record company over playing tracks from their latest album. The 1998 single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. Session *Aereogramme #3 First broadcast. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *H10326: H10326 (Various Artists Compilation CD - Exploring The Male Vagina) Experimental Seafood *Elviss: Radio (promo single) white label :JP: "So, many helloings I have for you tonight." *Celine: Fish (Various Artists Compilation LP - (LP - Brooklyn Keeps On Takin' It) Record Camp :JP: "Just been checking the scores - bad result tonight at Portman Road. I'm glad I'm not going home really cos I'd be in serious trouble." Ipswich Town had been beaten 4-2 at home by Wolverhampton Wanderers. (BBC match report). *Aereogramme: Believe Me (Peel Session) *DJ Sharkey & Robbie Long: Where's The Party At? (12”) Bonkerz *Crimea: All Conquering (demo) white label *Tommy McClennan: Deep Blue Sea Blues (Various Artists Compilation LP - Before The Blues, Vol. 2) Yazoo *A-Sides: Destroyer (12") Hardleaders *Johnny Osbourne: In The Area (10") King Jammy’s Gold *Segue: Extract from Stingray TV series. *Melt Banana: Creeps In A White Cake (Various Artists Compilation CD - Rough Trade Shops - Counter Culture 2002) Mute *Aereogramme: Snake (Peel Session) (PJ Harvey cover) *Adult.: Glue Your Eyelids Together (LP - Anxiety Always) Ersatz Audio *Segue: "She was begging me to help her! Telling me she never really lived, and pleading with me to bring her back to life." "Now Sarah..." "I thought I saw her." "Sarah, believe me..." "She was dressed in a black dress, and there was a large 'W' on it. That's for witch. And in her hand she held a flaming torch." "I'm going to call the doctor, darling, this is not..." The link in the segue is another extract from a recording of the American radio series 'Inner Sanctum Mystery', namely the episode 'The Vengeful Corpse' from 1949. (Link to script.) Extracts were also used by Peel on 24 September 2002, 19 November 2002, 21 January 2003 and 04 September 2003. *Ceephax Acid Crew: Seasick Acid (12" - Acid Legacy EP) Breakin' *Detroit Cobras: You Don't Knock (EP - Seven Easy Pieces) Rough Trade *Gene Vincent: Who Slapped John? (LP - Be Bop A Lula) Capitol *Tom Lehrer: We Will All Go Together When We Go (LP - An Evening Wasted With Tom Lehrer) Decca *Higher Intelligence Agency: Lines In The Sand (Various Artists Compilation 2xCD - The Fire This Time) Hidden Art :Peel presses the wrong button and starts a One Life jingle by accident (Wrong Track Moment). *Aereogramme: Inhilation Blues (Peel Session) *Sugar Minott: Give The People What They Want (10") King Jammy's Gold *M.A.S.S.: Live A Little (single) Mandita *Artie Shaw & His Gramercy Five: My Blue Heaven (10") His Master’s Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Michael Mayer: Falling Hands (Various Artists Compilation LP - Total 4) Kompakt *Iron & Wire: The Rooster Moans (LP - The Creek Drank The Cradle) Sub Pop *DAF: Der Sheriff (LP - Funfzehn Neue DAF Lieder) Superstar *Aereogramme: Thriller (Peel Session) *White Stripes: Lafayette Blues (7") Italy *Friction + Nu Balance: Burn Down (12") Blade (speed corrected after 12 seconds - (Wrong Speed Moment)). :JP: "I like that amusing change of tempo early in the track. What will they think of next eh? Young people." File ;Name *John_Peel_20030219.mp3 ;Length *02.00.30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Wrong Speed Moment